


Amore

by macchajun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchajun/pseuds/macchajun
Summary: Stressed out of his work, Jun was forced to take a break at a nearby cafe, Amore, where he will find not only a good coffee, but a cute barista too.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 18





	Amore

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language so please excuse any grammar mistake.  
> It's not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine, but please enjoy.

"One coffee please" he said, his voice a little strained, while the barista smiled. The barista was a few centimeters taller than Jun, but skinnier than him. He was wearing a pastel yellow t-shirt with blue jeans overall below his green apron. He's cute, Jun noted.

"How would you like it?" the barista replied. Somehow, along with his bright smile, his voice calmed Jun a little bit. He looked at the barista's name tag,  _ Aiba,  _ before he looked at the barista again. 

"Black" he decided in the end. The barista nodded and inputted his order. 

Jun never went to Amore before. He rarely bought coffee, he usually made it by himself at home and brought it to the office unless he's in desperate need of coffee, like right now. Since he was absent from the office for five days due to family business, he had to finish all those postponed work today. He almost snapped out of himself before Nino forced him to take a break. That's when Jun found Amore not too far away from his office, which led to the present.

"I'm sorry, could I get your name please?" The barista, well Aiba, woke him up to reality. 

"Ah yes, Matsumoto" he said. Aiba eyed him sceptically. Jun shuffled his position, clearly uncomfortable, while waiting for Aiba to write his name down and get going. But he didn't, he was waiting for Jun to say something. 

"Uh, Matsumoto Jun" he said softly, almost whispering.

When Aiba suddenly changed his expression, Jun could swear his heart skipped a beat.

Aiba smiled. "Aiba Masaki" he said. Jun nodded in response, dumbfounded by his unexpected behaviour. He never met anyone like him, he's sure he had lots of friends judging from his easy going aura.

Aiba told him the price before Jun paid him. He waited and took a seat next to the window, waiting for his coffee. He took a moment to look at the outside, some things have changed since the last time Jun took a good look around here. He never had the time to pay attention to it anymore, he was too deep in his work.

"Matsujun" Jun almost fell down when Aiba suddenly appeared next to him with a tray and a cup of coffee. 

"I hope you don't mind me calling you Matsujun, I always thought my customers are my acquaintance or better, a friend" he explained while he put the coffee in front of Jun, the smell of the coffee woken his senses.

He thought Aiba already left when he lifted the cup and smelled it once again, but Aiba kept standing next to him and waited for him. Jun sighed before he took a sip. 

"Delicious!" He exclaimed. It wasn't an exaggeration, it was even better than Jun's own brew. He looked at Aiba who was smiling brightly. 

"I'm glad," he said before taking a seat across Jun. Jun ignored him and took another sip. He moaned in happiness, and Aiba chuckled.

"Tough day?" Aiba suddenly asked, and Jun just nodded, he doesn't feel like he has to lie in front of him. 

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked once again, now the tray on his lap. Jun shook his head, it's past their lunch break but he hasn't eaten since breakfast. Now that he mentioned it, Jun's stomach grumbled.

"I see, I'll make you something real quick okay?" He suddenly stood up, and was headed to the kitchen. 

"Wait Aiba-san, you don't have to" Jun caught Aiba's forearm. Aiba turned around and looked at him while he grinned.

"If it's about the cost, it's on the house. You need to eat Matsujun" he simply said, there was a sincere from his voice.

"It's not that, I mean, you don't have to. I'll get food later when I finish, I troubled you enough already" Jun explained but Aiba just chuckled and squeezed his shoulder.

"It's okay, besides my shift is already over today. So I'll get you something okay? I'm sure Sho-chan won't mind" he said before he finally walked towards the kitchen to make something for Jun.

A few minutes later he walked out the kitchen with a plate of omelette. He put it in front of Jun, when Jun noticed the ketchup writing on it.  _ Matsujun ^_^ _

"Thank you for the food," he said before he took a bite. 

"Woah this is delicious Aiba-san" he exclaimed, and ate some more. 

"Thank you, and please call me Masaki" he said. Jun nodded in response. "Masaki-san" and Aiba had this big grin on his face. 

Aiba watched Jun as he finished the whole plate.

Jun looked at his watch as soon as he finished the omelette and finished his coffee as fast as he can, without burning his tongue in the process. He apologized to Aiba before he took a leave.

It was lovely, the coffee, the food, the cafe, and most importantly the barista. He had a feeling this won't be the last time he went to that cafe. 


End file.
